Light beams or optical signals are frequently used to transmit digital data. For example, optical signals can be used to transmit data over large distances, between electronic components on nearby circuit boards, or between electronic components on a single circuit board. One aspect of optical communication is the interconnection between the optical channel to various other devices such as backplanes, electronic devices, semiconductor lasers, photo-detectors, other components. A good optical interconnect has high coupling efficiency, ease of making the coupling, modularity, high reliability, and low cost.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.